evokerfandomcom-20200213-history
Gems
| stamina = | gems = | gold = }} Overview Gems are the most versatile resource in Evoker - almost everything essential can be purchased for gems. Gems are spent for * buying a cardpiece * completing a card from cardpieces * buying potions * buying cards from booster packs * skipping opponents in cardpiece hunt Gems are obtained * by buying them for real world money * as prizes in leagues * by finishing a card collection * occasionally for defeating a quest boss * ocassionally as daily gifts * occasionally as rewards for levelups Buying a cardpiece If some of the 8 cardpiece hunt slots is completely empty, you can be the first cardpiece for (or during the cardpiece event. The cardpiece obtained is random. It is unknown whether you can get portal cardpiece. No probabilities are known (e.g. what is the chance to get a legendary carpiece). Completing a cardpiece Any incomplete card in your cardpiece hunt slots can be completed for the following costs: These costs are halved during the cardpiece event. Buying potions Whenever you perform an action requiring more mana or stamina than you currently have, and you have no corresponding potion left, you can buy one potion for ( during drinking contest). This potion is immediately consumed. There is no way to buy potions for later use this way. Buying cards from booster packs If you have no corresponding token, you can buy a face down card of your choice from a booster pack. The costs are as follows: Skipping opponents When fighting for a cardpiece, your opponent is determined at random. You still get some limited info about him and if you don't wish to fight him, you can have another opponent chosen at random for you by paying . The Gremlin trick has the same result, but cost no gems and more real life time. Buying gems You can buy gems for real world money in shop. There are several bundles you can buy. The higher the total price of the bundle, the lower the price of one gem. Evoker is known to be well playable even without purchasing the gems this way, althought it requires a very rational approach. Leagues Gems are awarded in leagues at 4th and 20-29th positions: The reward for the 4th position is, perhaps after the 3rd, the most valuable. Card collections There are 17 card collections of normal cards and one collection for each portal. Each collection consists of 4-8 different cards. After you obtain every card of a given collection, you receive a large amount of gems (50- ). Altogether, non-portal collections yield and portal collections . This is the main source of gems for intermediate players. Quest boss After defeating a quest boss, there is a small chance of receiving gems as a reward. The chance varies with quests (some statistics for portal quests 25 can be found on the corresponding portal pages). Existence of this reward leads to the idea of gem farm. Daily rewards Gems are awarded as daily login rewards: Levelup rewards When you reach a next level, you might receive gems as a reward. How frequently this happens or what is the amount is unknown.